


[Podfic] village paths

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she gets Mercedes tucked into bed with some more cough syrup and antipyretics, Clara drops her scrubs in the laundry basket, climbs into the shower and cries for roughly forty-five minutes, sitting in the bottom of it, hugging her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] village paths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [village paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725716) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Illness; Extended Families; Neighbours; Steve is clever; kids who recognize the Winter Soldier; original female character of colour - Freeform 

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyd05TLUU1Rmo4Qm8/view?usp=sharing> (ETA: sorry, i uploaded the Audacity file instead of the mp3 first time around. should work now. :P)


End file.
